1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to explosives. More specifically, this invention relates to a chemical compound which is useful as an explosive and to a method for the preparation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organic chemical compounds which contain nitro groups are well known to be explosives. A typical example is the well known trinitrotoluene (TNT). Another is triaminotrinitobenzene (TATB) and there are many more.
Despite the availability of many explosive nitro containing organic compounds, the search for new ones goes continually on. The armed forces and workers in various civilian occupations such as mining and road building have need for ever more powerful higher density, lower sensitivity explosives.